


Ain't it Fun

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: California, Carnival, F/M, M/M, annaversary sex, ncio bonds with reyna's boyfriend, puking, tripple date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Carnival.Nico finds himself attening a carnival with his sisters all their respective boyfriends. It's a fun day inclusive of misquetos, bonding, and even some vomiting. (wow that rhymed)T for some minor language and implied sexual content.





	Ain't it Fun

Nico was happy to be in New Rome again. He and Will had come for the last days of summer to visit Reyna and Hazel.

Nico and Will were laying in the guest bedroom of Reyna’s apartment. Sometimes Nico forgot that she was old enough to have an apartment. Nico was only fifteen, but Reyna was almost twenty, like a lot of his friends. Even Will was quite a bit older than him having just turned seventeen. At least Hazel was younger than him.

It was the early morning and they had a long day ahead of them, but Nico couldn’t bring himself to get out of the gods damned bed. Will’s arms were just so warm. Ever since Will and Nico lost their virginity together, which had been quite recent, they had been sharing a bed. (Don’t tell Chiron)

Since Will would be leaving camp soon, Kayla was training to become new head of Apollo cabin, which meant that Will’s nighttime absence wasn’t noticed by the centaur.

Nico smiled into Wills chest. He really loved Will. Before Nico could drift off to sleep, a knocking sounded on the door. “You two up yet?” Reyna called.

“No!” Will grunted back.

“We leave in ten minutes so get your lazy asses up. Hazel, Frank, and Ethan are already here.”

Nico sighed into Will’s chest. He was going to have to drag himself out of bed. _Oh what great fun_ , the thought sarcastically. Six minutes and forty two seconds later Nico and Will emerged from the back portion of the apartment ready to go. They were dressed in their swim trunks and t-shirts. Nico had entirely too much sunscreen on to even fathom smelling like anything else.

Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Reyna’s new boyfriend stood when they entered.

“About time,” Hazel joked.

“Watch it,” Will laughed back. “Death boy here still hasn’t had his coffee.”

“Oh no, he might die,” Hazel shot back.

Nico rolled his eyes and scowled, turning to Ethan. So this was the boyfriend. Nico hadn’t met him yet. Looking at the situation he was now coming to terms that he would never be able to put the fear of Hades in any of his sister’s boyfriends. Frank was just to sweet for that and Reyna would kill him if he gave Ethan one of those talks. Nico sighed bee-lining for the door. The day must start, coffee or not.

**XxX**

An hour later they pulled into the parking lot at the beach. Reyna had known about carnival that came to California the last month of summer. Naturally, it was always set up at the beach.

As they walked along the fairgrounds, Nico was reminded of his and Will’s first date. Actually, he thought a moment. What was the date again? August 22nd…

Nico stopped in his tracks, the group halting to look back at him.

Nico turned to Will, “Isn’t it our anniversary?”

Will scrunched his eyebrows. “Huh. Is today the 22nd?”

“I think,” Nico said.

“It is,” Frank confirmed.

Nico thought about their first date and how Will had taken him to his first carnival. And now here they were, unintentionally at a carnival exactly a year later. Nico smiled and leaned in giving Will a kiss. “Happy one year.”

Will smiled. “Love you too.”

“Can we go now that we have had all the sappy-ness available to fit into the schedule today?” Reyna asked.

Nico nodded and began walking again. This day was going to be great.

**XxX**

Nico sighed as he waited outside the long line for the bathrooms. He and Ethan were seated on a bench, waiting for the rest of the group to finish their business.

“So you’re a son of Venus?” Nico asked, trying to make small talk.

Ethan laughed and nodded.

Ethan was a very attractive man. Nico actually found his physique very similar to Percy and Jason’s except he was a bit shorter. He had red hair, done up in a military cut and his eyes were a soft hazel color. He was kind too. Nico thought he kind of smelled like Christmas. When ever he moved his head the industrial bar in his ear would catch the sunlight making a blinding spark. He was definitely attractive enough to be a son of Venus.

Nico decided not to tell him that though. He said. “How does a son of Venus have biceps like that.”

Ethan laughed and it sounded kind of like a wheezing cat. Maybe that was his fatal flaw. A bad laugh. “My mortal father is a pro-wrestler. I grew up with him for years before I ever learned of camp, and he taught me many skills. With the teaching came the muscles.”

Nico chuckled.

“So you’re a child of Hades?” Ethan reciprocated back to him.

Nico sighed. “Yes.”

“I thought you'd be more scary.” Ethan said honestly. It didn’t sound cocky or anything, just like a fact. Nico would have slaughtered anybody that ever said that to him, but Ethan made it could almost like a compliment.

“It's the swim trunks,” Nico jokes.

Ethan laughed again.

The Nico was laughing. “Your laugh is horrid!”

“Oh gods, I know!” Ethan exclaimed. “It really turns people off.”

They were caught cold handed when the girls came back.

“What are you two laughing about?” Reyna asked.

Nico decided to worry her a bit, though she would never show it outwardly. “Oh nothing. Secrets. Things you mere women can’t ever fathom.”

Reyna and Hazel gave each other looks of ‘really? We have him as a brother?’

Nico laughed as that.

Soon Frank and Will joined them. Will greeted Nico with a kiss and everybody fake gagged at them. Nico waved a hand at them, muttering for them to get over it before returning to Will.

**XxX**

Nico had eaten too much carnival food. That little fact was made clear to him again as he hurled over a trash can. Will was behind him, rubbing circles into his back and holding his just-long-enough-to-be-hazardous-when-puking hair back. When Nico had begun puking, Frank had also gotten sick, mostly because the look of people puking made him puke.

Hazel came up moments later with wet towels from the bathrooms. Nico took one graciously and wiped his face and chin. Great- now he smelled like sunscreen  _and_ vomit.

Nico pulled back from the trash can, leaning against Will. The sun was going down and mosquitoes were coming out.

Reyna suggested. “How about we call it a day?”

Nico just nodded. He was ready to go have sex with Will and go to bed. Yes, that sounded amazing. Right after he brushed his teeth he could get to that.

**XxX**

Nico lay naked, exhausted in bed. It had been a long day. The carnival was fun, aside from the puking. It had been a great anniversary with Will.

And then to top it all off, he and Will had just had amazing anniversary sex.

So yeah, it had been a good day.


End file.
